Hyrulean Soldiers
The Hyrulean Soldiers, also known simply as Guards or Soldiers, is a recurring group in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The military recruits of Hyrule Castle, they keep order in Hyrule and protect the Royal Family. The Hyrulean Soldiers do not usually assist Link in his quest, and may actually impede him at times, although they are not usually considered foes — the exception being the Hyrule Guards from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, which are full-fledged enemies who attack Link on sight. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hyrulean Soldiers serve Agahnim after he usurps control of Hyrule Castle. They attack Link on sight, and there are several different knight enemies. Guards are met very early in the game and get stronger as the game progresses; however, knights are stronger versions of guards and appear quite late in the game (apart from Grey Knights who appear in the first dungeon): *Green guards armed with daggers and small shields. *Green guards with bows who would snipe Link from within patches of grass. *Green or blue guards armed with swords and larger shields. *Blue guards armed with bows. *Blue knights with special helmets armed with swords. *Red knights armed with tridents and shields. *Red knights with special helmets armed with bombs. *Yellow guards armed with large shields. Only met before Link gets a weapon, and are never fought. *Gray knights were armed with balls and chains. Only one of these was seen, guarding Zelda's cell. *Gold knights were stronger versions of gray knights, armed with balls and chains. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Hyrulean Soldiers wield spears and wear helmets that covers their eyes. Dozens of guards patrol Hyrule Castle and its gardens, and will stop Link from progressing further by throwing him out of the castle when they spot him, fearing that Link will be a threat to the Royal Family of Hyrule Castle. One is sympathetic towards the boy, though. After several failed attempts to enter the castle, a guard will allow Link to enter for a fee of 10 Rupee's, thinking him harmless. It is more cost-effective, however, to just climb the vine behind Malon. Three guards can also be found in Kakariko Village. The two Clock Soldiers are located at the entrance of the village and outside Impa's house, and they tell Link the current time when spoken to. The third soldier is located at the Death Mountain Trail Starting Point and buys the Keaton Mask from Link in a side quest Though most players might miss it, when Princess Zelda and Impa escape from Ganondorf on horseback, a dying soldier can be found in the Back Alley of Hyrule Castle Town before Link goes to the Temple of Time and draws the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Soldiers reappear as enemies in this game. They act the same as the soldiers in A Link to the Past and come in many of the same varieties. A stronger mini-boss version called the Chief Soldier also appears, and a weaker soldier in blue armor and short swords often appears in large numbers. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Hyrulean Soldiers are famous around Hyrule for their cowardice. When Telma states she will take Prince Ralis to Kakariko Village for treatment by Renado, a nearby group of soldiers heartily proclaim that they will escort her, cheering wildly. Humorously, when Telma mentions all the monsters they will encounter, they stop cheering and make a hasty exit. However, not all of the soldiers are cowardly. During Zant's Invasion of Hyrule, a battalion protects Princess Zelda from Zant's Shadow Beasts. Although they fought gallantly, almost all of them were quickly defeated and killed. Groups of Hyrulean Soldiers parade around Hyrule Castle Town. If any of them encounter Wolf Link, they will form a circle around him and point their spears at him to protect the citizens, though they will not attack. If Wolf Link performs a Spin Attack, they retreat, leaving behind valuables. Later in the quest, the spirits of the soldiers that tried to protect Zelda appear around Hyrule Castle, although they are only visible in Wolf Link's sense mode. They pointed to important parts that were required to progress further in Hyrule Castle. There are a few possible explanations for the soldiers' cowardice. One could be that during Zant's initial attack on Hyrule, most of the Hyrulean Soldiers were either slaughtered or injured to the point that they had to be discharged. This would mean that all of the soldiers that Link encounters would be new recruits, who were more than likely drafted into the military rather than volunteering. Another explanation is Zelda's actions. As the ruler of Hyrule, she was a symbol of courage for her people. When she surrendered to Zant, it must have been a devastating blow to the soldiers' morale. There is also the possibility that due to the long period of peace before Zant's invasion, these soldiers have never faced and are unprepared for real war, becoming complacent with Hyrule maintaining order without any real effort from them. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Hyrulean Soldiers guard Hyrule Castle in New Hyrule. Soldiers still in training wear the standard Recruit Uniform while fully fledged soldiers wear a modified version with a slightly different hat. Its aspect could be based on the Hero' s Tunic/Kokiri Tunic probably as a tribute to the Hero of Winds and/or to the Hero of Time. See also * Clock Town Knights * Hyrule Guard * Knights of Hyrule * Vassals Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks characters